RWBY oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for RWBY, rated M for a reason, read at your own risk
1. Feigned innocence

Feigned innocence

Nora was innocent, anyone could tell that by her constant goofy grin and eternally optimistic outlook on life that border lined on childishness, even after crushing several Beowolves heads with her Warhammer Magnhild she still played it off like she was a child playing a game even giving herself points for each kill as well as the others on her team, she always declared herself the winner though even if Jaune or Pyrrha got more kills adding to her childlike demeanour, only Ren knew the truth though knowing what exactly was under that sweet exterior Nora carried but he kept silent about it out of respect for his hyperactive friend

That knowledge and his near endless patience was what prevented him from being surprised when he was roughly shoved onto his bed upon entering his dorm room, the room was dark when he walked in and Jaune and Pyrrha were nowhere to be seen adding to Ren's suspicions of what Nora wanted when she had left a note on his locker asking to 'speak to him in private', Nora always made sure to keep the room in almost complete darkness when they were together as extra precautions against getting caught as it allowed them to hide if someone happened to walk in on them, only a couple of days earlier they were nearly caught when Ruby let herself in after no one answered her knocking to retrieve a Dust manual that Jaune had borrowed from her which she had borrowed from Weiss not noticing them as they quickly hid under the covers

"You've been abnormally frisky this week, this is the third time you've pulled this" he deadpanned as he felt Nora's weight mount his lap only able to make out her outline and her bright blue eyes in the darkness "you sure Jaune and Pyrrha won't find us?"

"I know what I'm doing" Nora giggled back running her hands along Ren's chest "Pyrrha's taken Jaune for another night of training so we're good for at least a few hours, they're probably booping each other senseless as we speak"

"Please don't call it that" Ren sighed making Nora giggle as she started to work the buttons of his shirt open before leaning down to run her tongue along his pectorals making him shudder at the feeling

"yeah but you also freaked out when I first said the word 'fucking'" the redhead pointed out as she sat back up starting to undo the buttons of her own top getting only half way before impatiently ripping it open sending the remaining buttons scattering across the room as her large breasts bounced free

"I did not 'freak out', it was just unexpected and I bought you that top"

"Well now you can buy me a new one" Nora giggled before leaning down to press her lips to Ren's quickly growing tired of talking when they could be having sex, working her tongue into Ren's mouth Nora's hands travelled down his body to his pants starting to work them open in a frantic and excited manner, her fingers fumbling on the buckle of his belt and his zipper before finally resorting to tugging on them until they finally opened, she didn't know if she had managed to open them properly or if she had broken them like her top but she didn't care either way, Ren's family was well off and he could just have more clothes delivered

Reaching into Ren's pants Nora smiled against his mouth when she found him hard and ready wrapping her warm soft hand around his manhood starting to stroke him as he started to return the kiss, letting Nora slide her tongue deeper into his mouth Ren slowly allowed his hands to explore his friend's voluptuous body making her sigh into his mouth as he traced his fingertips along her bare sides and the under the swell of her breasts, quickly growing impatient with his soft touches Nora grabbed Ren's wrists and almost harshly pressed his hands to her breasts "you're so slow sometimes" she complained pressing down on his hands to make him squeeze her breasts

"Not everything needs to be rushed" Ren replied as his skilled fingers went to work on Nora's sensitive breasts quickly eliciting loud moans from the redhead prompting him to shoot a hand up to clamp it over her mouth "quiet" he hissed "you're the one that doesn't like people thinking we're 'together' together remember"

Nodding against his hand Nora covered her mouth with her own hand to muffle her moans as Ren removed his to return it to her chest, it wasn't like she could help being loud when Ren got his hands on her when his digits were skilled and fast enough to sort and shuffle a deck of cards in less than two seconds and even snatch lien coins from people's hands before they had the chance to clench their fists, sinking her teeth into her knuckle Nora began to shake as Ren tweaked her pebbled nipples knowing exactly what got her going "fuck Ren….." she moaned through her teeth "I can't take it anymore…."

Quirking his lip Ren then moved one hand down from Nora's chest slowly running his fingers down her front making her shake hard before she threw her head back with a sharp gasp when his hand disappeared down her shorts "no underwear? Really Nora?" he deadpanned as his fingers began to work her clit

"Stop talking…." the redhead whined as she ground her hips down on Ren's hand "I need you"

"Patience Nora" Ren hushed her as he pulled down her shorts leaving her completely naked before he laid her down on the bed, this was the only scenario that he had any remote physical power over his hyperactive friend and wanted to relish it for as long as possible pressing his mouth to Nora's throat making her keen whilst his fingers continued to work her breast and clit

Clamping her hands over her mouth Nora screamed against her palms as Ren's fingers pushed into her tight pussy stroking her soft insides "fuck Ren….oh fuck!" she gasped darting her hands from her mouth to Ren's hair pressing his mouth harder to her throat no longer caring about being quiet, chuckling against Nora's silky soft skin Ren soon found her g-spot pressing down on it making the redheads back arch as she let out a choked gasp of pleasure "Ren….I'm nearly there….please make me cum!" she pleaded pressing her thick firm thighs tight around Ren's hand to keep it in place

As Nora began to shake harder with her approaching orgasm Ren inserted a third finger into her clenching cunt adding more pressure to her g-spot as well as moving his other hand from her breast to her mouth knowing just how loud she could get when she climaxed, pressing her own hands over Ren's Nora then screamed against his palm as her body exploded in orgasm, her back arching almost painfully as her legs kicked and thrashed wildly whilst Ren's skilled fingers continued to work her through his climax

When Nora's cunt started to stop clenching and the redhead's breathing began to calm down Ren slowly pulled his hand away eliciting a long whine from Nora as her hips bucked as if trying to follow his hand as his fingers left her dripping slit "Ren…please….please don't stop….I…" she panted before she was silenced by Ren's lips pressing against hers muffling her moans as she felt her shorts being pulled down her legs before being cast aside leaving her naked save for the ruined top that she still wore along her shoulders and arms

Keeping her quiet with his mouth Ren then proceeded to take his place between her legs lowering his own pants to fully free his erection whilst Nora's tongue wrestled its way passed his lips, feeling Ren's manhood pressing against her sensitive slit Nora broke the kiss with a sharp pleasured gasp wrapping her strong legs around his waist to trap him in place "do it….shove it in me! Fuck me!"

"Patience Nora" Ren hushed her capturing her lips again and pinning her hands down above her head as he slowly pushed into her swallowing her muffle scream of ecstasy, squeezing Nora's wrists tight Ren slowly ground his hips against hers making sure to reach every sweet spot inside of her knowing exactly how to move and how deep to go to drive her wild and as the tip of his cock pressed against her cervix another pleasured scream left Nora's mouth directly into his

Slowly beginning to thrust his hips Ren moved his mouth from Nora's down to her jawline and throat making her moan and keen with every feather light kiss whilst his cock steadily drove her towards her next climax "Ren! Oh Dust Ren!" Nora keened wrestling her hands free of his grip to wrap her arms tight around his upper body pulling herself even closer to him "harder! Please…please harder!"

Ren grit his teeth as Nora's heals dug into his lower back and her pussy continued to clench tighter around his dick making it harder for him to thrust into her "Nora…loosen up a little" Ren grunted feeling his abdomen tighten

"I can't….I'm cumming again!" Nora cried out digging her fingers into the material of his shirt feeling it tear as her nails cut through the silk "you cum too! Cum in me!" she begged/demanded starting to tense up tighter around him again, gritting his teeth as Nora began to spasm in orgasm again Ren strained to last longer before the redheads spasming pussy drove him over the edge climaxing hard and deep inside of her making her mewl at the hot sensation of his seed filling her

Completely spent Ren collapsed forward panting heavily against Nora's shoulder as she did the same against his winding her arms and legs tight around him to keep him in place "mmmmm that was gooood" Nora purred playfully licking up a trail of sweat from Ren's cheek "you always know just what to do"

"You're just easy to please" Ren smirked back before grunting as Nora tightened her legs around his waist in retaliation "we better get dressed, the next lecture starts in a few minutes and you know how Professor Oobleck hate's people being late to his classes" he then pointed out to which Nora reluctantly agreed freeing him from her grip to let him get dressed

When they were both ready and presentable after fixing Ren's bed the pair then proceeded to open the door only to freeze when they found Jaune and Pyrrha stood just outside "there you are, we've been looking all over for you guys, come on I don't want to get stuck in detention with Cardin again" Jaune stated seeming to completely overlook his friend's slightly dishevelled looks grabbing Ren by his collar and dragging him down the hallway before he could protest

Watching with slight amusement as Jaune and Ren disappeared around the corner Pyrrha then gave Nora a knowing smile easily recognizing the flush in her cheeks and the slightly glazed look she still had in her eyes "still not 'together' together I see" the Spartan girl chuckled giving the redhead a soft elbow nudge

"Yup, being boyfriend and girlfriend would be too dull, this way it's more fun" Nora replied with a broad smile to which Pyrrha raised a quizzical eyebrow "if people see us as a couple they'd expect us to obey the restraints of a relationship and I really don't like restraints, Ren also told me that if people actually knew I liked people that way guys would try things with me and he really doesn't' want that to happen, it's also really fun to see Ren's face when I try to set him up with other girls, the sex afterwards is always amazing" Nora added with an almost childish giggle before she skipped off to catch up with Jaune and Ren leaving Pyrrha stood trying to decipher her almost jumbled explanation of her 'not so relationship' with the eternally patient Ninja, shaking her head Pyrrha decided it wasn't worth thinking about knowing that Ren and Nora would eventually just drop the act and openly declare themselves a couple in their own time

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. Adult reading

Adult reading

Blake's ears twitched as her eyes intently scanned the pages of her newest purchase from one of her favourite book stores, her toes curling ever so slightly as she took in the perverted details of the latest addition of the 'Ninja's of love' series, her eyes glancing up every few seconds to make sure that her security measures were still in effect

Door locked with a chair placed under the handle to prevent anyone unlocking it and walking in on her, windows locked with the curtains pulled just enough to prevent anyone from looking in whilst not cutting off her light and her scroll put on silent to prevent any calls from ruining her private time, if anyone happened to ruin her private reading time would suffer her wrath without mercy, she did not want to look away from this particular chapter of her beloved book series for this chapter introduced two new characters

A Cat and Monkey Faunus

"_Slowly undoing her chest wrappings the warrior Monkey trailed is tongue from the nape of her neck down to her lower back, his strong rough hands holding her still as his fangs found their way back to her neck and sank down marking the Kitten as his own"_

"Oh Dust" Blake gasped as the book shook slightly in her grasp, one hand holding it loosely whilst her other hand disappeared between her legs to gently rub herself through her tight leather shorts, it had been a good month since she had been able to touch herself and whilst sex with Sun was amazing there was a certain appeal to losing herself in her imagination with her own hand that prevented her from giving up masturbation outright

Biting her lip to stop herself from crying out to loudly as her fingers rubbed at her budding clit through her clothing, her eyes still transfixed on the page as they scanned the text, her thumb flicking through page after page as the sex scene went on and on, going into truly magnificent detail that had both Blake's mind and soul alight with arousal

"What'cha reading there?"

Blake let out an unholy shriek at the sound of Sun's voice banging her head hard on Yang's bunk hissing with pain as she snapped her book shut and borderline ripped her hand away from her groin "Sun?! What the hell are you doing?!" she snapped as the Monkey Faunus clambered out from under her bed

"I was waiting to scare the shit out of Ice Queen with this" Sun replied with a mischievous chuckle as he retrieved a monkey mask from under the bed, it was the kind of mask that humans made decades earlier to mock Faunus with the garment having grossly exaggerated features, Blake of course hated such masks finding them as insulting as the first time she had seen them but Sun always managed to see humour behind hate finding the masks hilarious himself "I must have fallen asleep waiting for her to get here, Weiss jumped six feet into the air when Ruby snuck up on her in that joke shop Neptune dragged us into so I had to buy it after that" the blond Faunus smirked as he reminisced about the look on Weiss's face when Ruby jumped out at her

"So you hide under my bed?!" Blake hissed trying her best to hide her book from her juvenile boyfriends view

"She checks under her bed now after what I did to her last time, I can't believe it took her a full hour to get clean after that flour bomb, serves her right for slamming my tail in the window" Sun smirked before noticing Blake's arms crossed behind her back "what have you got there? I saw you reading something" he grinned with a mischievous glint in his eyes

"It's nothing!" Blake blushed hard as Sun crouched down in front of her in an obvious pouncing position "don't you dare!" her order fell on deaf ears though as Sun leapt at her with a playful growl making the Cat Faunus shriek again desperately holding the book away as her boyfriend tried to snatch it from her

"Gimme it!"

"No!"

"I just wanna look at it!"

"Sun no!"

"Come on!"

Gripping her book tight as Sun rolled on top of her trying to prise it away Blake managed to move her legs between them delivering a powerful kick to Sun's stomach sending him flying against the room, letting out a small sigh of relief Blake prepared to use the small moment of freedom to bolt out of the room and hide the book somewhere that Sun would never find it

It was then that she realized she was no longer hold it

"Blake likes dirty books!" Sun announced in an immature mocking tone causing Blake to blush bright red "damn this is steamy" the blond smirked as he opened the book scanning his eyes along one of the pages "are you sure you're old enough for something like this?"

"Give….it….back" Blake seethed as her pupils narrowed into jet black slits which only served to goad Sun on rather than scare him as his mocking continued "you're such an ass!"

"And yet you still love me, what does that say about you?" the blond smirked with a cheeky wink making Blake hiss sharply in response, she did love him but it was times like this that made her want to throttle him especially as he dangled her precious book teasingly in front of her "come on, come get it Kitten"

With that teasing comment Blake threw herself at Sun swiping at his hands to which he just dropped the book letting Blake catch it and land gracefully on the floor behind Weiss and Ruby's bunks "you're such a child sometimes! Fun is fun but you need to respect someone's privacy and AAAAHHH!" the Cat Faunus yelped as she was cut off mid scolding when Sun parted her hair and sunk his teeth deep into her neck mirroring the actions of the Monkey Faunus in the book sending a sharp jolt along her spine

Smirking against Blake's soft skin as she started to shake wildly Sun took hold of her wrists and wrapped his tail tight around her waist pulling her to him sitting her on his lap as he sat down on Weiss's bed "S…Sun…ah…..ah…" Blake panted and mewled as she squirmed on Sun's lap, every sharp sting of pain from his fangs sending a jolt of arousal between her legs making her legs kick out as her breathing came out in laboured pants

"Keep reading" the blond growled against Blake's neck holding her wrists with one hand and picking up her book with the other flipping through to the page he had caught her on before releasing one of her hands to make her hold the book

Struggling to hold the book steady Blake gasped loudly again as another strong jolt of arousal shot straight to her groin "h…holding t…the Kitten in place h…he slowly ran h…his hand down her b…body" the Cat Faunus stuttering stumbling over her words before loudly keening as Sun mirrored her words running his free hand slowly down her front urging her to keep reading as he did so

As Blake continued down the page she struggled and stumbled over every odd word as Sun continued to mimic 'his character' on the page, sliding his hand into Blake's pants making her cry out as his rough fingertips grazed her clit in turn making Sun chuckle in her ear "Sun….you're going….to make me…." Blake tried to force out before the blond repeated his instruction for her to keep reading, before Sun had revealed himself Blake had brought herself extremely close to orgasm and now Sun had her on the very edge of climax and was pushing hard to make her fall off

Loving how Blake shook hard in his grasp and tears began to run down her cheeks as she fought to keep herself composed Sun finally decided to put his girlfriend out of her misery pinching her clit hard and clamping his other hand over her mouth to muffle her sudden loud screams of ecstasy as she orgasmed hard, her body spasming and jerking wildly before she slumped back against Sun's chest panting heavily for breath "Sun….you're….an asshole…"

"Love you too" the Monkey Faunus smirked as he continued to rub Blake's sensitive clit refusing to let her climax die down easily making cry out again

Panting harder as her nerves continued to burn with arousal and pleasure unable to squirm herself free from Sun's vice like grip on her wrists and waist, feeling like she was going to go crazy through the blonds constant teasing "Sun…..Sun…please…." she whimpered as her pussy spasmed again making her back arch almost painfully

"Please what?" Sun grinned as he pushed two fingers deep into Blake's tight core

"Fuck me!" Blake cried out, her cheeks burning as she hated being reduced to begging but if Sun's teasing lasted any longer she would have been driven insane, chuckling as Blake finally crumbled Sun picked his girlfriend up bridal style carrying her over to her bunk, as satisfying as it would be to see Weiss's face if they had sex in her bed it wasn't worth having Blake suffer the Ice Queen's wrath for his personal feud with the Schnee heiress

Placing Blake down gently on her bed Sun moved to hover over her pressing his lips hard against hers as his hands worked to pull her tight shorts down her long smooth legs taking her stockings and panties with them, purring against Sun's mouth Blake raised her hips to help him remove her pants reaching down herself to undo his belt and zipper helping him rid himself of his jeans and boxers before moving onto his shirt tugging hard at it to get it down his arms

"Someone's more eager than usual, you should read those porno books more often" the blond chuckled as his hands slid under Blake's top and bra to squeeze and massage her breasts evoking a sharp gasp of pleasure from her lips

"Erotica….not porn" Blake hissed in response before swiftly rolling them both over to straddle Sun's waist taking hold of her top and lifting it off over her head removing her bra seconds later leaving her in just her bow "and you could learn a thing or two from them if you actually bothered to read" she added with a teasing smirk as her finger tips traced along Sun's toned pectorals before moving down to his groin

"I read!" Sun retorted with mock offense as he took hold of Blake's slender waist with his tail rewrapping it tight around her form

"X-Ray and Vav comic books don't count" Blake teased back guiding her boyfriend's dick to her soaking slit and slowly lowering herself down on it "oh Dust!" she gasped as she took Sun's manhood entirely returning her hands to his chest to balance herself

"Damn….fuck!" Sun groaned through gritted teeth taking a firm grip of Blake's thighs whilst his tail tightened around her waist making the Cat Faunus mewl at the soft sensations brought by the fur of his prehensile fifth limb "yeah you like when I use my tail don't you?" he teased using the few inches on the end of his tail to rub along Blake's back making her shiver and break out in goose bumps

Gritting her teeth as she let out a sharp keen at the feeling of Sun's tail tickling her Blake pressed her nails to Sun's chest and slowly raked them down, not hard enough to draw blood but enough for him to feel it "only as much as you love it when I use my claws" she teased back loving how Sun's breath caught when her nails reached his abdomen

As Blake continued to tease his muscles Sun slowly loosened his tail allowing it to lengthen just enough to reach her bow, quickly undoing the knot that held it in place and whipping it off freeing Blake's feline ears making her gasp at his stealthy action, hissing with annoyance Blake dug her nails in harder making Sun jump slightly before she started riding him as fast and hard as she could "you're such….an ass…" she growled through gritted teeth

"As if you've have me any other way" Sun smirked back before taking hold of Blake's waist using it to roughly flip them over making her exclaim as she suddenly found herself under him, her legs pressed hard to his chest as he draped them over his shoulders completely trapping her under his body weight which in turn caused Sun's cock to sink even deeper into her core

"Oh Dust!" Blake cried out as she felt Sun's manhood press hard against her g-spot reaching up to clutch at the side of her mattress borderline shrieking as Sun leaned in to sink his teeth back into the nape of her neck

It was then that Blake realized that their position suddenly seemed very familiar realizing that it was the same position the two characters of her book had been in in their sex scene and Sun was mimicking every action that had been written, that fact alone was enough to make her arousal peak making her back arch as far as it could go squashing her chest against Sun's as she let out another shriek of ecstasy, her nails dragging along his back as her toes curled in the air "oh fuck Sun!"

Groaning against Blake's neck as her core started to clench tight around his manhood Sun increased his pace intending to make Blake's orgasm last as long as possible, his hips working harder and faster making Blake's body bounce and jerk on the bed under him whilst her mewls and screams filled the room, feeling his own climax building Sun aimed to make Blake orgasm one more time before he did unravelling his tail from around her waist

With his prehensile fifth limb now free Sun used it to focus on Blake's sensitive clit, sliding it between them to tease at her pebbled nub making the Cat Faunus yowl at the top of her lungs, her back arching as her second orgasm began mere moments after her first one ended clenching so tight this time she dragged Sun over the edge with her, his own cry of pleasure mixing with hers though a little muffled against her collarbone

Completely spent the couple collapsed in a heap panting for breath as Blake wrapped her arms and now freed legs around Sun's body not quite ready to let him pull out of her yet "how did….where did you…." she panted wanting to know how Sun had managed to mimic the sex scene from her book so perfectly after only looking at the pages for a few seconds

"I told you that I read" Sun chuckled in response using his tail to playfully swat her nose making Blake grimace and scowl

"Asshole"

"Love you too"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. The Spartan's Knight

The Spartan's Knight

It was supposed to just be a normal mission, a pack of Beowolves had wandered a little too near to Vale's borders for comfort and Team JNPR had been sent in to either wipe them out or drive them off, at first it was easy as Pyrrha and Nora made light work of several of the pack whilst Ren and Jaune picked off the stragglers getting to the point that after roughly twenty fell to their weapons the rest retreated back into the forest

But then the Death Stalkers and King Taijitus came attracted by the sound of the combat and the smell of the Beowolves ashen blood, caught off guard by the larger Grimm's sudden appearance Ren was quickly knocked aside by one of the massive Snakes before he could react sending him crashing into a tree which quickly drew Nora's full attention and malice allowing a Death Stalker to get the better of her as she was too busy smashing the twin headed Serpents skulls in to notice the Scorpions approach

As the redhead was sent flying through the air and into a rock face of a nearby cliff Pyrrha was busy fending off two of the Death Stalker's, expertly blocking the tail of one with Akouo before hacking off the barbed end of it with Milo making the Scorpion shriek with pain to which Pyrrha quickly ended its life with a harsh stab to the face

"Why do I always get the big ones?" Jaune complained as one of the King Taijitus squared up against him, its twin heads hissing and snapping at him as he steeled Crocea Mors keeping it poised as he shakily held up his Shield with the other arm, taking a deep breath he tried his best to calm his nerves starting to run forward with a battle cry only to get cut off barely a second later when another King Taijitu slithered up to him from behind, both giant Serpents completely circling him with all four heads "oh why me?"

Grunting as she stabbed the remaining Death Stalker through the head Pyrrha turned and gasped with horror to find Jaune desperately trying to block and dodge the King Taijitus bites, a third one having joined the circle as the blond swung his Sword whenever he could to try to fight back "Jaune!" she cried wrenching her Javelin out of the Scorpions skull before hurling it at one of the Snakes impaling one of its heads killing it instantly whilst the other one hissed in pain

"Pyrrha?" Jaune gasped in relief as the redhead ran up the wounded Taijitus back to yank Milo out of the dead head before jumping off to land behind him stabbing upwards at the remaining head of the Snake impaling it straight through the mouth and the brain, feeling both a little emasculated and infatuated with how Pyrrha effortlessly dispatched another Grimm Jaune steeled himself again determined to show that he was at least some use in the fight

As the remaining Snakes struck both Huntsmen leapt into action, Jaune slamming his Shield into one of the Serpents heads as it snapped at him causing less force than he had hoped for, only just making the head flinch whilst sending him flying to a side, luckily he was able to swing his Sword slashing out the fangs of the other head as it tried to bite down on him rolling to soften his landing as he hit the ground, hissing angry at its now lack of fangs the King Taijitu lunged forward faster than Jaune could dodge causing him to yelp and lift his Shield whilst blinding stabbing Crocea Mors forward closing his eyes as the Serpents jaws came at him

Realising that he was still alive Jaune looked up to find that he had impaled one of the heads straight through the roof of its mouth and out of its skull killing it whilst trapping the other with his Shield forcing its mouth open, out of sheer instinct Jaune quickly wrenched his Sword out of the dead head using it to hack off the other with one clean slice causing the Serpent to crash dead to the ground

Beaming with pride at his achievement Jaune turned around expecting Pyrrha to have killed her King Taijitu he gasped in horror as he watched her get side swiped by the Snakes tail as she fended off its heads "Pyrrha!" he cried out blacking out at the sight of the Serpents heads darting down towards her felled body

Seconds later the darkness surrounding Jaune's vision lifted and he found that he wasn't where he was stood before, not stood in front of Pyrrha, his Sword buried in the eye of one of the heads whilst his Shield blocked the others open like the Taijitu before it, the Shield was also twisted at an angle that had forced the head to a side in such a way that its neck was snapped completely causing its long body to slump to the ground "huh….wow….I killed it…" he panted with relief pulling his Sword and Shield back

"Jaune…." Pyrrha sighed with relief mentally cursing herself for allowing herself to suffer such a cheap shot "thank you, I…." she continued before her eyes went wide and the colour drained from her face

"What?" Jaune asked before suddenly feeling a searing pain in his left arm, glancing down to find that one of the King Taijitu's fangs had broken off and was now embedded straight through his arm causing blood to pour down it onto the grass below "oh….that's not good…." he whimpered before blacking out again slumping to the ground as Pyrrha cried his name again

(Back at Beacon)

A few hours later Jaune slowly awoke to the sound of steady beeping of the hospital machinery that surrounded him, glancing around Jaune found himself in a hospital bed in one of Beacon's medic rooms, his left arm encased in a thick cast making it impossible for him to move it "wha….where…?" he groaned groggily starting to sit up only for a soft hand to push him back down

"Don't try to move, you need to rest" Pyrrha told him gently pushing him back against the pillows

"What happened?" Jaune groaned as his head pounded, the very lights coming from the ceiling burning his eyes as he squinted

"A King Taijitu bit you, really hard" Nora responded alerting Jaune to her and Ren's presence at the other side of his bed, Nora sporting a black eye and a few bandaids adorning her face and arms whilst Ren had splints on both legs "we got off easy, couple of scrapes for me and a fracture or two for Ren, you on the other hand got it real bad"

"I did?" Jaune asked looking at his arm wincing as everything came back to him, being overrun by Grimm, Ren and Nora getting taken out and the agony that accompanied the King Taijitu fang that penetrated his arm "oh yeah, that happened, well it could be worse, one of us could have died" Jaune smiled trying to lighten the mood only for Pyrrha's expression to fall

"Can I have a moment alone with Jaune please?" she requested to which Nora and Ren nodded, the redhead helping Ren to his feet before helping walk him out of the room as he hobbled on his splints, when the two left the room Pyrrha rose from her seat moving to the door to lock it greatly confusing Jaune

"Why are you locking the door?" he asked as Pyrrha made her way back to the bed "what's going o…." he tried to continue before being cut off when Pyrrha suddenly leaned down crushing her mouth to his, his eyes widening with shock as Pyrrha proceeded to climb onto the bed, clutching his shirt tightly never breaking the kiss for a second as she moved to lay down on top of him

Jaune remained frozen in shock as Pyrrha slowly broke the kiss to rest her head on his chest, what was going on? Why did Pyrrha kiss him? He guessed that she was just thankful for him helping her in the fight with the Grimm but he would never have guessed she'd go so far to thank him

As his thoughts raced through his head at a million miles an hour he then noticed that Pyrrha was shaking against him and her breathing was heavy and shaky "Pyrrha?" he inquired as the Spartan girl looked up at him gasping as he saw the tears pouring down her cheeks "why are you crying?"

"You could have died, if you had died I don't know what I would do" Pyrrha replied, her words shaking as she took a couple of deep breaths "I….I love you Jaune"

Jaune's heart nearly stopped as Pyrrha's words sunk in, she loved him? How could she love him? He was just some goofy guy who couldn't even become a Huntsman under official means and needed her to train him so that he wouldn't get killed by the first thing that showed remote malice towards him, she was Pyrrha Nikos, the invincible girl, she could have anyone who she laid eyes on and yet there she was proclaiming her love for him when he didn't even love her back

Wait…..did he really not love her back? Yes he cared for Pyrrha, more than most people he had ever met outside his own family but he loved Weiss, well he thought he loved Weiss, his heart race would always sky rocket whenever he looked at the cold Schnee and he would always stumble over his words when he spoke to her so he was sure that he loved her, thinking about it though Jaune came to slowly realize that he wasn't all too sure about his feelings for Weiss, he couldn't imagine a future with her and as much as he would like it he couldn't even imagine her remotely reciprocating his feelings

Pyrrha on the other hand had him a lot less confused, with Pyrrha there was no confusion, no nervousness, with Pyrrha there was no gimmicks, no making himself out to be better than he actually was, with Pyrrha he could be himself without fear of judgement or ridicule, now that he thought about it as well her beauty did match Weiss's if not surpassed it, just looking down at her face and bright green eyes had his heart racing and his cheeks flushing and….

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, when he had seen Pyrrha hurt by the King Taijitu the raw rush of emotion caused him to lost control of his senses and act of sheer instinct to protect her caring nothing for his own life as long as she was safe

He loved her

"Jaune? Jaune please say something" Pyrrha whimpered as Jaune continued to stare at her in shock, fearing that she had gone too far and ruined both her chance of ever being with him and her overall friendship with him, letting go of his shirt she was about to run off and hopefully get away with acting like it had never happened when Jaune suddenly cupped her face with his good hand, before she could ask what he was doing Jaune leaned down to capture her lips causing her eyes to widen this time

Pyrrha quickly melted into the kiss though letting her eyes flutter closed, parting her lips to allow Jaune's tongue entry sending shivers down her spine when his tongue melded with hers, soft moans and pants escaping their lips as the pair kissed heatedly, parting lips for a split second every ten seconds or so to breathe before quickly moving back in

When the pair eventually parted Pyrrha moved up to rest her forehead against Jaune's staring lovingly into his eyes before she let out a soft gasp when she felt something poke her inner thigh, glancing down Pyrrha's cheeks flushed as she found Jaune's pants tented and pressing against her thigh dangerously close to her core, looking back to Jaune she found him blushing even harder than she was "Jaune…."

"I'm so sorry…I couldn't help it…you're just so…you can leave now if you want" Jaune tried to explain before quickly giving up, there was no way he could talk his way out of what his body had done, if he was remotely lucky Pyrrha might just look at him again in the future but he was sure that he had just destroyed his friendship with her, feeling Pyrrha climb off of him Jaune lowered his head in shame waiting to hear the door opening and closing

When he didn't hear Pyrrha walking away Jaune looked back up to which his heart nearly stopped when he saw Pyrrha pulling her panties down her legs, his words dying in his throat as the Spartan proceeded to climb back onto the bed straddling his legs as she began to work his pants open "let me do this Jaune, I've wanted this for so long" Pyrrha breathed as she pulled out his erect cock, her heart pounding in her chest as she found him rock hard and hot to the touch, not exactly enormous but far from small, an easy seven inches that would fill her up nicely

Hearing no complaints from Jaune she moved to hover over his cock, her pristine little slit dripping with arousal as her thoughts raced through her mind, was she moving too fast? Would she only end up scaring Jaune off? Did he actually want this or was his body only acting on its own accord? Beginning to scare herself off of the whole idea Pyrrha gasped as she felt Jaune's hand on her side, holding her tightly as he looked up at her, his expression showing the same amount of nerves as hers did but also the same amount of eagerness and that was all Pyrrha needed to spur her to continue

Slowly lowering herself down on him Pyrrha let out a sharp cry as she felt his cock enter her core, having broken her hymen long ago through intense training the long feared pain of losing her virginity wasn't present but Pyrrha still had to get used to the stretching inside of her as Jaune's manhood reshaped her around it "oh Dust Jaune!" the Spartan girl cried out throwing her head back with pleasure, placing her hands on his shoulders for support as she slowly rocked her hips

"Pyrrha!" Jaune gasped back in ecstasy, his head rolling back against his pillows as Pyrrha started to bounce on his lap, it felt like his cock was going to melt inside of her and if it wasn't it would snap clean off from how unbelievably tight as she was "so…so good…"

Panting louder as she rode him faster Pyrrha reached up to take hold of her chest plate pulling it down just enough to free her breasts happy to have forgone a bra that morning since they chafed under her armour, taking hold of Jaune's good arm she then pulled it up coaxing him to take hold of one of her breasts encouraging him to squeeze and grope it as much as he pleased before going back to focusing on riding him

"Pyrrha…it's too good…I'm going to…" Jaune groaned as his felt his cock throb almost painfully, ashamed with himself for reaching his climax so fast but in his condition there was no way he could hold it off

"It's ok….me too…let it out…." Pyrrha panted back feeling her orgasm approaching quickly, she had always been a 'quick shot' since the few times she ever had time to pleasure herself were never more than a couple of minutes at a time conditioning her to reach climax much faster than others

With a harsh gasp Jaune came moments later, bucking his hips to bury his cock deeper into Pyrrha's pussy as he filled it with his hot seed setting off her orgasm near at the same moment, both of them crying out throughout their climaxes before they both collapsed exhausted, Jaune falling back against the bed as Pyrrha slumped down on top of him, burying her face in the crook of his neck he wrapped his good arm around her holding her close

(Outside the room)

Pulling her ear away from the door Nora let out a little giddy giggle as she bounced on her toes "they did it, they did it, they did it!" she beamed in a sing song fashion making Ren roll his eyes

"Yes it appears they did, did you really have to listen to the whole thing though? What if Pyrrha had caught you?" Ren retorted only for Nora to hush him and go back to listening through the door, rolling his eyes again Ren came to terms with the fact that Nora wasn't going to move or shut up about what had just happened for a long time, sitting down on a nearby chair he couldn't help but let a smile grace his features happy that Pyrrha no longer had to live with keeping her feelings hidden and Jaune could finally stop going after Weiss and be with someone who could truly make him happy

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. The Kitten, the Monkey and the Dragoness

The Kitten, the Monkey and the Dragoness

"Ah….ah Sun….yes….deeper…." Blake panted gripping her bedsheets as Sun slowly pushed into her from behind, his weight against her back and his breath in her ear adding to her pleasure and arousal as he slowly began to thrust into her "oh Dust that's it, right there" she mewled moaning loudly as Sun bit down on one of her feline ears tugging it gently

Wrapping his arms around her waist Sun took slow deep thrusts into her enjoying every heated pant and mewl Blake let out, her knuckles turning white from her grip on her mattress whilst her toes curled almost painfully tight from the sheer ball of pleasure growing inside of her, moving one hand up to squeeze Blake's perky breasts Sun then ran his tail along the underside of her body before gently wrapping it around her throat, not cutting off any air but squeezing enough for her to feel it making her gasp loudly turning her head to kiss Sun as he leaned down

_Squeeaakk_

The couple froze at the sound of the rooms desk chair being moved slowly turning around to find Yang sat on it with a broad grin on her eyes "hey guys!" she greeted warmly giving the pair a cheeky wave as if everything was normal

"Yang!" Blake shrieked grabbing her bed sheets to cover herself and Sun "what are you doing here?!" she gasped before turning to Sun "I told you to lock the door!"

"I did lock it!" the Monkey Faunus retorted to which Yang held up her room key

"We all have one of these remember Blake?" Yang tittered making Blake blush at how she had forgotten such a thing "by all means, don't stop on my account" the blonde grinned reclining back in her chair crossing one leg over the other

"Yang this isn't funny!" Blake seethed back holding her bed covers harder to her chest "get out!"

"Nuh uh, this my room too"

"I'm serious! Get out!"

"Make me"

Hissing with frustration Blake was about to raise her voice even more even considering threatening Yang with Gambol Shroud before Sun spoke up "ok Yang you've had your kicks, this was funny and all but you need to leave so we can at least get dressed, either that or join in, you can't just sit there" he stated to which Blake gasped and glared daggers at him "what? She's not actually gonna join in" he assured her before stopping when Yang's jacket landed on his head making both him and Blake freeze

Turning to face the blonde Sun opened his mouth to say something only to receive Yang's hot pants to the face with enough force to send him flying off of the bed "YANG!" Blake shrieked watching her boyfriend hit the floor hard

"Oh relax he'll be fine" Yang replied as she pulled her tube top off over her head letting her huge double D breasts bounce free "I'm sure he takes harder hits than that during sex"

Turning around to retort Blake suddenly found herself mute at the sight of Yang's naked body as the blonde pulled her underwear down her legs kicking off her combat boots as well, her feline ears pointing straight up as they stiffed whilst her cheeks flushed bright red making Yang smirk dirtily "looks like Sun's decided to take a break so it's time for some girl on girl action"

"What?" Blake gasped before shrieking as Yang dove onto her knocking her back onto the bed ripping the bedsheets off of her to bare her naked body, immediately turning bright red under Yang's lilac gaze trying desperately to cover herself as best she could only for the blonde to grab hold of her arms and pull them away baring her breasts and slit to her

"Damn, you look even better without those tight clothes on" Yang purred lustfully licking her lips as she admired how Blake's breasts bounced ever so slightly with every breath she took "I knew these were real, Ruby thinks you've been wearing a push up bra" she commented taking hold of one of Blake's breasts squeezing it firmly making the Cat Faunus gasp and arch her back "damn these are perky"

Moving her other hand to Blake's free breast Yang continued to grope her until the sound of whistling and snapping fingers drew her attention to where Sun had landed finding the Monkey Faunus now sat up "yeah, this is hot and all but I'd like my girlfriend back please" he deadpanned "was kinda doing something before you rudely interrupted"

"You'll get her back when I'm done with her" Yang smirked back tweaking Blake's nipples making her gasp again

"I was here first! And she's my girlfriend!"

"You've got to learn to share Sun"

"Fuck sharing!"

Blake's feline ears twitched with annoyance as Sun and Yang argued over her, the situation quickly becoming too much for her as Yang's hot hands kept their tight grip on her chest sending waves of heat and pleasure through her body, whilst she did love Sun she couldn't deny that she found Yang extremely attractive being bisexual herself and having had a good few wet dreams about the blonde before she and Sun had gotten together leading to more than a few embarrassing mornings when she had to put her 'fitful' sleep to nightmares

Just before she could shout at the pair to stop arguing Yang did it for her "ok, ok, if you're not content to just sit and watch us go at it, some guy you are, how about a threesome?" the blonde suggested nonchalantly as if she had merely asked the couple out for drinks

"Not saying that it's not a hot idea but I don't think Blake will…."

"I'm ok with that" Blake interrupted making both Sun and Yang stare at her with shock, Sun surprised by her response and Yang surprised by how quickly she had agreed to the idea having expected to have needed to work harder for it "it's obvious Yang's not going to leave and I'll admit it, I've thought about this a few times, I'm sure you have too"

"A couple of times" Sun admitted after a short pause rubbing the back of his head

"Cool, so we're in agreement then" Yang beamed clapping her hands together as she knelt between Blake's legs "I'll take down here and you can have her mouth, I've been dyeing to see what she tastes like for months now" she purred before moving down to lay on her front between Blake's legs before eagerly leaning in to run her tongue along her slit

Crying out as Yang's hot tongue pressed against her aching pussy Blake arched her back grabbing at Sun's hand for something to hold, squeezing hard as the blonde showed her just how skilled her tongue was "oh Dust, oh Dust Yang!" she keened digging her claws into Sun's hand as jolts of pure pleasure shot up her spine

Looking up at her boyfriend Blake found him seemingly entranced at the sight of Yang eating her out and obvious to how she had her nails were dug hard into his skin, she then noticed his still rock hard erection visibly throbbing with need prompting her to remember that she and Sun had been half way through sex before Yang had interrupted them "Sun….let me…." she mewled reaching out to wrap her hand around his erection drawing his attention back to her

Understanding what she meant Sun moved to kneel by Blake's head as the Cat Faunus opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out to let her boyfriend press his cock against it "damn Blake" the Monkey Faunus groaned as she then began to run her tongue from side to side along the underside of his manhood before turning her head to take him into her mouth sucking him clean of her arousal

As Blake started to blow Sun Yang doubled her efforts on her slit, her hot tongue working her budding clit as she slid two fingers into Blake's weeping pussy loving how the Cat Faunus continued to squirm and arch her back every time she pumped her fingers into her "does the Pussy like getting her pussy eaten?" the blonde purred tittering at her own pun under her breath moving her fingers faster as she felt Blake's cunt starting to tighten up "that's it Kitten, cum for me"

And cum she did, turning away so that she didn't bite down on Sun's cock Blake let out a loud keen as her body began to shake in violent orgasm, her back arching to the point of pain as Yang went even further biting down on the Faunus's clit making her eyes go wide and manic with pleasure

"Hot damn" Sun commented as he watched Blake continue to squirm and writhe after Yang pulled away, her skin coated with a glistening sheen of sweat as she panted heavily for breath "I gotta admit I've never been able to make her cum that hard from just oral"

"It's all in the tongue work" the blonde smirked back wiping her mouth clean of Blake's release before letting her lilac eyes roll down his body admiring his rock solid pectorals and six pack before her gaze landed on his rock solid erection "you still haven't had chance to cum yet, we're going to have to fix that" she breathed leaning in to playfully nip at one of Blake's feline ears "hey Kitten, I'm going to borrow your boyfriend for a bit, you don't mind right?" she asked to which Blake just mumbled back "I'll take that as a yes"

"Are you sure that was a yes? Sounded like gibberish to me" Sun commented, yes this was a threesome but he wasn't sure if Blake had meant it so that Yang focused all of her attention on her "would rather not get accused of cheating"

Pausing for a moment Yang then turned to Blake "if you're not cool with this say something" she instructed to which Blake remained silent save for her soft panting as her body thrummed with post orgasm afterglow "see? We're cool, now lay back and let me do all the work" the blonde grinned grabbing hold of Sun's shoulders before shoving him back until he was lying next to Blake

Accepting his fate Sun reclined back as Blake moved to rest her head on his chest, both of them expecting for Yang to just give Sun a blowjob or a tit fuck leading them both to be very surprised when the blonde moved to straddle the Monkey Faunus's waist "I hope your dick is fire proof because I get hot when I ride" she grinned as she guided his manhood to her hot slit barely giving him a moment to prepare himself before slamming herself down taking his entire length in one go "fuck yeah that's good!"

Lifting her head Blake watched with her mouth agape as Yang quickly set her riding pace, raising her arms to grip the bunk above them as she bounced hard and fast on Sun's lap, she had imagined Yang having sex before but she had no idea just how hot she got when she got down and dirty "holy Dust" she gasped as Sun groaned and arched his back, his cock feeling like it was burning inside Yang's hot tight pussy

"Yeah, you like that don't you Monkey Boy?" Yang grinned as she rode him harder, her breasts bouncing in tandem with her movements as she admired how Sun's muscles strained taught, it was obvious that he was used to being in control during sex so the fact that she easily dominated him must have been killing him, moving her hands to his chest Yang then gasped as she felt Sun's tail wind tight around her waist making her titter and purr

Unable to help herself Blake moved to kneel next to Sun as the Monkey Faunus took hold of Yang's ass, leaning forward the Cat Faunus took the blonde by surprise taking hold of her large bust and latching her teeth around one of her pebbled nipples "ah! Naughty Kitty!" Yang 'chastised' her as Blake's sharp fangs sent a powerful jolt of ecstasy straight to her brain "shit that's the stuff, that's gonna make me cum" she breathed cupping the back of Blake's head to hold her in place whilst the Cat Faunus reached between them to slowly rub her clit

Panting as his abdomen started to tighten Sun began to buck his hips up starting to fuck Yang back as his precum poured into her "not gonna last….much longer…" he grunted as Yang started to squeeze harder on him

"I'm there! Oh Dust yes!" Yang screamed back throwing her head back as she started to orgasm hard on Sun's cock, her cunt squeezing tight to the point that Sun felt like it was going to snap his dick clean off, knowing Sun was extremely close by his heavy rapid breathing Blake quickly wrapped her arms around Yang's waist lifting her clean off of her boyfriend's cock before he could cum, pushing her aside before leaning down to take him deep into her mouth gulping down his release as he climaxed hard down her throat

"Oooh Kitty likes her cream" Yang tittered as she moved to sit up, her legs aching in the best way as Blake finished swallowing Sun's release "I wanted some of that"

"No, that part is mine alone" Blake retorted pulling back and running her tongue along the underside of Sun's dick letting out an uncharacteristic purr of contentment

"Greedy" the blonde retorted with a smirk as she climbed off of the bed to get dressed, letting her lip quirk as she looked back to find Blake now nuzzled against Sun's front, her eyes twitching with contentment "look at the happy couple" she couldn't help but coo to which Blake just stuck her tongue out "next time you two want some privacy just put a sock on the door handle or something, next time I walk in I might have company, hell it might just make things even more interesting, Ruby thinks Sun is cute" she added as she pulled on her boots and top before taking her leave making sure to lock the door as she went

"So Ruby likes me huh? You learn something new every day" Sun smirked as he rubbed Blake's back "hey you think we could…?"

"No"

"You don't know what I was going to ask"

"Yes I do and it's a no, Yang only got action because there was no way of making her leave" Blake asserted narrowing her eyes at Sun before going back to nuzzle against his chest

"Really? That's the only reason"

"….she's hot alright?"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	5. Washing away the sting of defeat

Washing away the sting of defeat

Coco let out a weary sigh as she stepped into the shower of her dorm rooms built in bathroom, one of the many perks of being a second year student including no longer having to use the communal showers anymore

Turning on the hot water she stiffened for a second as the twinge in her neck aggravated for a split second before relaxing as the heated water soon soothed the underlying wound that Emerald's axes had left her"damn that hurts, hope Yatsu is doing alright" she muttered as she massaged the back of her neck, remembering how the giant of her team had a pronounced limp as Velvet guided him to the infirmary

Sighing as the water quickly got to work in soothing the many aches and pains in her body Coco glanced over her shoulder when she heard the bathroom door open "I just got in here, you can wait" she called out expecting it to be Velvet as Fox and Yatsuhashi knew to knock whenever she was using the bathroom

"It's me" she heard Fox's voice reply before feeling his presence behind her as he joined her under the showers spray, his firm scarred arms wrapping loosely around her slender frame "you doing ok?"

"I've been better" Coco sighed as she relaxed back against Fox's body letting the hot water run down her front "we didn't stand a chance, I shouldn't have let my guard down like that, I should have known it was a trick, how's Yatsuhashi holding up?"

"He's fine, he's dealt with worse wounds before, a sprained ankle and a couple of bruised ribs won't keep him down for half a day" Fox replied making Coco smirk somewhat, to call Yatsuhashi the tank of Team CFVY would have been a major understatement with the giant of a Huntsman once taking the brunt of a Boarbatusks charge straight to the chest to protect Velvet from the rampaging Grimm "Velvet's helping him relax in the infirmary anyway so he'll be just fine"

Quirking her lip more Coco turned around to face her team mate and would be boyfriend, the pair having shared an on again off again pseudo relationship for roughly a year now, both not wanting to get 'too attached' just in case something happened to one of them "care to help me relax? I could really go for a pick me up after that disaster" she breathed running her leg up against his loving the sharp contrast between her silky smooth skin and his rough battle scarred hide

"Have I ever said no to you?" Fox replied with a smirk as he reached down to take hold of Coco's raised leg, holding it against him as he pushed her back against the wall eliciting a soft gasp of arousal from her followed quickly by another higher pitched one as he leaned in to kiss her throat

"Yeah, you know how I like it Fox" the brunette moaned cupping the back of Fox's head as his tongue pressed against the soft flesh of her throat sending shudders along her spine, hooking her ankle around his lower back she then drew her team mate closer letting out a low moan as she felt his arousal press against her core "all for me? I'm flattered" she purred pulling Fox up away from her throat to kiss him fiercely

Chuckling into his team leaders mouth Fox kissed her back with just as much fervour as he moved his hands to her full firm ass, using it to lift her up slightly as he guided his manhood to her eager slit before slowly letting her sink down on him swallowing her moan of pleasure as he did so "damn you're always so tight" he groaned against her lips

"You talk as if I sleep around" Coco smirked back wrapping her other leg around Fox's waist and placing a hand back against the wall to help balance herself, the hot water cascading between them making his six pack and her breasts glisten as she used her free hand to clutch his shoulder to fully secure herself "you know you're the only guy worthy of me"

"I feel so honoured" Fox grinned back before starting to thrust hard and deep into her swiftly turning her smirk into pants and heated moans as he continued to fuck her against the wall, her breasts bouncing between them as she bucked her hips against his thrusts as fast as she could

"Oh Dust Fox you fuck me so good" she moaned biting her lip as her head rolled back with pleasure, every ache and pain that remained quickly melting away as Fox's cock reached all the right spots inside of her "harder….faster…"

Panting with pleasure Fox obeyed every heated plea that escaped Coco's lips, gripping her bubble ass harder as he started to bounce her on his length, the shower beginning to steam up around them as their coupling got more and more frantic "Fox…Fox I'm cumming…" Coco keened gritting her teeth as she rolled her head back resting it against the shower wall, her hand moving from his shoulder to where they were conjoined starting to frantically rub her clit to send her flying over the edge

"Me too" Fox groaned back burying himself as deep as he could in the brunette's clenching core before unloading inside of her with a shuddering groan, biting down on her shoulder as she latched tightly onto him burying her face into the crook of his neck, both of them shaking wildly as they rode out their climaxes

Panting heavily the couple waited a couple of minutes for their post climax aftershocks to die down before slowly disconnecting, Fox carefully placing Coco back on her feet and kissing her gently as she simpered from the remaining shocks of pleasure that ran through her body "thanks, I really needed that" she sighed as she fixed her hair

"Don't mention it, anything for my Team Leader" Fox smirked back in reply making Coco titter "I better get dressed and head back out there, the next match is starting in fifteen minutes"

"Yeah I'll finish up and come with you, who's up next?" Coco replied as she turned off the showers spray to get dried

"It's Yang against Mercury"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	6. Pheromone Dust

Pheromone dust

"Ok so Weiss needs a pack of Burn Dust crystals, some Water, a pack of Energy" Jaune muttered to himself as he browsed the merchandise of From Dust till Dawn having been tasked by the Schnee heiress to pick up some Dust for her, he had wanted to ask her why she couldn't go herself but before he could open his mouth she shoved a heavy wallet full of Lien notes in his hand telling him to be back before the end of the day since she needed the Dust before the next day

Having finishes his classes for the day and since he didn't have a training session planned with Pyyrha Jaune decided that he might as well comply with Weiss's demands happy to at least not need to pay for the Dust himself, collecting the Dust crystals he needed Jaune when went to the cashier to pay to which the old proprietor seemed to stare at him for a few moments "Mr Arc I presume?"

"Uh…yeah, how do you know my name?" Jaune asked taken back by the shopkeeper's question

"A Miss Schnee called ahead and told me to give you this" the shopkeeper explained pulling out a metal box from under the counter "it's a private delivery that she paid a lot of money for, she gave me specific instructions to give it to you so that you can deliver it to her and to tell you to not look inside it under any circumstance"

"O…kay" Jaune replied as the shopkeeper handed him the box and rang up his purchase, despite his curiosity Jaune went against asking what was in the box simply taking the change to give back to Weiss and leaving the store with the box and his purchased Dust under his arm "that was weird, I wonder what's in this" Jaune pondered as he headed back towards Beacon "probably just new parts for her Myrtenaster" he told himself to try and quell the urge to peek inside the box to no real effect

"I'm sure ONE peek won't hurt, it's not like Weiss will find out" he added succumbing to his overbearing curiosity taking a turn down an alleyway making sure that nobody could see him just in case that Weiss was on the streets herself

(Later that night back at Beacon)

Weiss muttered angrily to herself as she stormed down the hallway towards Team JNPR's dorm room, Jaune had left for her Dust delivery well over three hours ago and she knew it didn't take that long for someone to get to From Dawn till Dust and get back to Beacon especially with Jaune's physique, turning the corner Weiss noticed Pyrrha and Ruby standing outside JNPR's dorm room "what's going on here?" she questioned as she realized that Pyrrha was repeatedly tugging at the door handle "did you honestly lose your room key?, I thought better of you than that" the Heiress scoffed earning a harsh glare from the Spartan girl

"No I have my key actually" Pyrrha shot back "Jaune's just blocked the door and won't tell us why he won't let us in"

"Jaune's in there? Move over!" Weiss suddenly snapped borderline shoving Pyrrha and Ruby out of the way and starting to bang on the door with one hand whilst tugging at the handle with the other "open this damn door and give me my Dust!"

"I'll give you it later! I can't do it right now!" Jaune's slightly pained voice sounded from behind the door

"Jaune please open the door and tell me what's wrong" Pyrrha called out concerned with how strained Jaune sounded trying the door handle again "are you hurt?"

"It doesn't matter if he's hurt! He has my Dust!" Weiss snapped again pushing Pyrrha out of the way only to be roughly shoved back which in turn turned into a fiery argument between the Heiress and Spartan

Since it was obvious that Weiss wasn't going to help them get anywhere in the situation Ruby decided that it was time for desperate measures, drawing Crescent Rose from its hilt she extended the Sniper Scythe to its full size aiming the barrel at the door handle "stand back!" she instructed cocking the hammer on her Scythe back placing her finger on the trigger

"Wait! Fine! Fine I'll open the door! Just…just promise not to laugh ok?" Jaune suddenly called from the other side of the door before it was audibly unlocked revealing the Huntsman with his cheeks bright red holding a pillow in front of him in an awkward manner "please don't be mad"

"Where is my Dust?!" Weiss snapped before Pyrrha could inquire if he was alright prompting Jaune to sheepishly reach down and pick up the box she had ordered handing it to the Heiress, harshly snatching the box from him Weiss was about to simply walk away when she realized that he was holding the pillow in front of his groin "…you didn't, I told you not to open it!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I give you one simple instruction and you're too brainless to follow it!"

"Leave him alone!" Pyrrha quickly interjected in Jaune's defence "can't you please tell me what is going on?"

"It's nothing!" Weiss snapped back as she suddenly started blushing like Jaune

"It's obviously not nothing, I normally don't get involved in the affairs of others but since this affects Jaune I need to know what's going on!"

"It's….." Weiss tried to retort before letting out a heavy sigh "it's Pheromone Dust, a…..sexual aide…" she explained going extremely quiet at the end of the sentence "Neptune said I need to lighten up more during our….lovemaking and I thought this might help but your boyfriend had to go and ruin it!"

A little more than taken back by the Schnee's outburst Pyrrha blinked a couple of times "a sexual aide?" she asked only for Weiss to blush profusely again "ok I'm not getting into your private life, is there any way of cancelling its effects? Or do we just have to wait it out?"

"There is no waiting it out, the only way to cancel its effects is to…..use it" Weiss explained with a heavy sigh "just give me the rest of my Dust so I can leave" she then sighed holding her hand out to snatch the vial when Jaune sheepishly handed it to her before storming off muttering under her breath about never being able to trust Jaune with anything again, as her teammate took off down the hallway Ruby muttered a quick apology to Jaune and Pyrrha before running after Weiss calling for her to wait for her

When they were finally left alone in the hallway Jaune and Pyrrha just stared at each other for a few moments in awkward silence "I am so sorry" the blond statement looking down with shame as his cheeks burned

"It's ok Jaune, accidents happens, let's just go inside" Pyrrha replied to which Jaune nodded sheepishly stepping back into the room letting Pyrrha enter behind him, closing the door the redhead then locked it as she exhaled heavily "ok, Weiss says that the effects of the Dust will only stop after use so we should get started" she stated as she began to undo the buckles of her armour

"Get started? Pyrrha you don't have to do this, I'm sure a few cold showers will fix it" Jaune replied not wanting Pyrrha to feel pressured into the act only for the redhead to ignore him and continue stripping down, the sight of her now bare body only making his arousal worse causing him to even more a tent in the pillow

"Weiss said it needs to be tended to Jaune so let me help you" the Spartan girl insisted as she shed off the last of her clothing and locked the door with her Semblance, shifting one of the beds by its metal frame in front of the door to truly make sure that they wouldn't be disturbed as an extra measure "now please move the pillow"

"This isn't fair on you…"

"Jaune drop the pillow before I move it myself"

Jumping from Pyrrha's sudden assertiveness Jaune relented with a sigh, dropping the pillow to reveal his painfully bulging jeans, the zipper and button literally creaking as they struggled to contain his aching erection "oh Jaune" Pyrrha gasped as she sank to her knees in front of him "that looks so painful"

"It's fine, really" Jaune replied still trying to make it obvious that he didn't want Pyrrha to feel forced into her actions "you don't have to OH!" he tried to dissuade her before gasping with pleasure as Pyrrha quickly undid his pants to free his erection bringing him immediately relief, the redheads eyes going wide as she took in the effects the Dust had on him

Naturally Jaune was a healthy if above average seven inches long but under the effects of the Pheromone Dust his manhood had swelled to an easy twelve inches and had become as thick as her forearm "by Dust Jaune" the Spartan girl gasped finding herself the perfect mixture of shocked, a little horrified and more surprisingly turned on "you're….oh my…."

Blinking a couple of times Pyrrha then reached up with both hands to gently take hold of his throbbing girth gasping as she found she could even make her fingers touch around his cock, as Pyrrha took hold of his throbbing erection Jaune shuddered and groaned with pleasure again, her hands feeling so much softer and warmer than ever before as the Dust has raised his sensitivity tenfold "P…Pyrrha…" he gasped as the Spartan girl then began to slowly stroke him

Pyrrha's face flushed as Jaune's cock throbbed harder in her hands, despite the couple having been together for a good couple of months now they were still on very basic terms when it came to sex as sharing a room with two other people kept them from having the privacy for it most days and the 'dirtiest' they had ever gotten was the one time Jaune had gone down on her, at the time Pyrrha didn't get the chance to return the favour as when she had finished Nora just had to burst in ruining the mood entirely

Biting her lip Pyrrha then leaned forward gently running her tongue along his cock slit shuddering at the heavy flavour as much as Jaune did from the feeling of her hot little tongue, to her surprise he tasted a lot better than she thought he would prompting her to lean forward again to run her tongue along his cock whilst she stroked him, he might have been too big to fit in her mouth but she was determined to sate him as best she could with the situation

"Holy fuck Pyrrha" Jaune gasped as his knees went weak causing him to fall back onto the bed behind him, supporting himself up on his elbows as Pyrrha continued stroking and licking him, the feeling of her hands and tongue beyond heavenly to the point that his cock started to throb and ooze precum already "Pyrrha move, I'm going to cum"

Instead of moving like Jaune had expected Pyrrha instead latched her mouth around his cock head sitting up more on her knees to press her amble bust around his shaft, Nora having once casually told her that Ren loved it when she did this to him prompting Pyrrha to try it herself with Jaune, swabbing her tongue over his cock slit Pyrrha's eyes went wide as his erupted in her mouth catching her off guard

Grabbing at Jaune's thighs Pyrrha held herself in place knowing that if she moved Jaune's seed would go everywhere which would be more than mortifying to explain to Ren and Nora when they returned, closing her eyes tight the Spartan girl did her best not to choke as she struggled to swallow her boyfriend's load

To her amazement Pyrrha found herself not hating the taste of Jaune's seed, her expectations having been sullied by the countless tales from the women's shower rooms of her female classmates complaining about hating when their boyfriends want them to give them head, steadily swallowing his cum the Spartan girl found that she in fact quite liked the taste of it, just the right texture and saltiness to it to not make her gag and the thickness of it actually felt nice as it slid down her throat prompting the redhead to gently suck on him as his release finally ended

Panting heavily Jaune looked down at Pyrrha with amazement as she finished his release before pulling away gently wiping her mouth with the back of her hand "by Dust Pyrrha" he gasped as Pyrrha then resumed stroking his cock "you didn't have to do that…"

"I wanted to Jaune, I love you" Pyrrha smiled back warmly before slowly rising to her feet and pushing Jaune further back onto the bed "it seems the Dust hasn't worn off yet, we need to do more" she breathe as she positioned herself on her knees over Jaune's erection, her core aching and dripping with need as she gently brought it down to his much larger cock head making her bite her lip

Would it even fit inside of her anymore? She had only ever been with Jaune and even before the Dust incident she was an extremely tight fit for his natural size, if he couldn't fit she'd simply rub her core against him until he climaxed but she still wanted to make it as good as possible for him, plus she couldn't deny that the thought of having him that big inside of her wasn't appealing

Placing a hand on Jaune's chest to further balance herself Pyrrha began to slowly push down on his cock, letting out a sharp gasp as his cock head entered her on the second push stretching her further than she thought she could be "oh Jaune!" she cried out as he grabbed hold of her waist to prevent her from falling as her legs went weak, her own body weight causing her to sink down further on his monster cock "you're so big!"

Gritting his teeth Jaune could only brace himself as Pyrrha slowly took near the rest of his cock, leaving only a couple of inches left when his cock pressed as hard as it could against her cervix, both of them shaking wildly as the sensations overwhelmed them, Jaune feeling like his cock was being crushed in Pyrrha's warm wet pussy whilst Pyrrha felt like she was going to burst at any moment, the redhead's groin bulging as she struggled to take his size

"P…Pyrrha…." Blond groaned Pyrrha laid down on top of him, her breasts pressed against his chest as she worked her hips as much as she could to move her pussy up and down his throbbing cock "holy Dust you're so tight" he panted as she breathed hot in his ear, moving his hands down to clutch her firm round ass pressing down on it to push his cock deeper inside of her

"Jaune…Jaune I can't….I'm…." Pyrrha whined back before seizing up with a choked gasp, her body shaking in orgasm making her pussy even tighter around Jaune's cock dragging him over the edge with her, his cock swelling up even more as he poured his load straight into the Spartan girls eager womb making her scream out breathlessly into the pillow under his head

(The next morning)

Walking into the women's shower room with a slight limp in her step Pyrrha was thankful that the washing area was mainly empty relieving her of the possibility of having to explain why she was walking funny, upon shedding off her clothes as heading towards one of the corner showers the Spartan girl found she wasn't alone finding Weiss using the furthest shower out of sight "morning" Pyrrha greeted with a small yawn taking the shower next to the Heiress

"Morning" Weiss replied acknowledging Pyrrha's presence as she washed her hair, taking a casual glance at the taller girl the Schnee noticed that her left leg was slightly cocked and that her waist line was littered with light but noticeable bruises "I see you dealt with Jaune's 'problem' yesterday"

"I wasn't going to leave him suffering" Pyrrha responded running the soap along her aching arms

"Well I would have, it would have served him right for snooping through things that don't belong to him"

"Well if you didn't ask him to go collect your Dust for you like a spoilt little brat he wouldn't have ended up in that situation" the redhead replied curtly sparing Weiss a sharp glare to show that she wasn't in the mood for an argument and wouldn't stomach any of the Ice Queen's comments about Jaune

Scoffing Weiss just shook her head as she turned off her shower "he can consider himself lucky that I won't be asking him again, he's lucky I was able to salvage what was left of my delivery last night for when Neptune came over" Weiss replied with a warmer tone not willing to ruin what little friendship she had with the Spartan over what could be considered a petty argument

"I noticed" Pyrrha replied with a slightly quirked lip when she noticed the light bruising on Weiss's hips that mirrored her own "just for future reference what exactly was that Dust called? Just in case me and Jaune need a 'pick me up' in the future"

"I'll text you it" Weiss responded as she began to dry herself off "just tell Jaune not to take so much this time"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	7. Deeper than a flesh wound

Deeper than a flesh wound

_Author's note: from now on my RWBY work will take place in my Revival AU, set after Salem's defeat and Beacon is rebuilt, Pyrrha revived through Dust and Aura and Penny was rebuilt_

It had all gone downhill so fast, first Pyrrha had been tricked into destroying Penny, then the White Fang had attacked along with their captured Grimm and now Beacon was burning around them

And it was all her fault

Watching in horror and agony as the wound on her abdomen burned Blake was powerless as Adam effortlessly cut Yang down, severing the blondes arm with a single swing causing Yang to immediately fall unconscious as her Aura cauterized her wound "leave her alone!" Blake screamed as Yang hit the ground in front of her, her eyes open and blank as they stared at her accusingly

Turning to face her Adam just grinned at her, his smile showing pure evil and hatred as he then marched over to Blake and Yang "I told you already my love, I am going to destroy everything you hold dear, everything you love, starting with her!" the Bull Faunus snarled raising his Sword to impale the downed Huntress

Closing her eyes to shield herself from the scene Blake's ears twitched when she heard Adam's Wilt striking something not made of flesh but wood and metal, reopening her eyes she found Adam's Blade had been stopped inches from Yang's body clashing with Sun's staff "Sun no!" she cried out as the Monkey Faunus squared off to face off against Adam, he didn't stand a chance in hell and Adam wouldn't dream of letting him live

Within moments Blake's fears became a reality, Adam's much greater skill and will to kill easily overpowering Sun's attacks carving straight through Ruyi and Jingu Bang and cutting into his chest before he had the chance to retaliate forcing Blake to watch in terrified silence as the only other man she had ever loved fell lifelessly to the ground "miserable race traitor" the Bull Faunus spat as he coldly stepped over Sun's body to march back towards Blake and Yang

"Adam….no….please don't" Blake pleaded forcing herself forward in an attempt to shield Yang only for Adam to heartlessly kick her aside and raise his weapon "no!"

Ignoring Blake's plea Adam brought Wilt down impaling Yang straight through the side of her chest, spearing her through both lungs and her heart to end her life instantly, the Huntress not even getting the chance to wake up as she let out her last rattled breath coughing up blood on the floor in front of Blake as her eyes went dull "Yang…." Blake gasped, her voice breaking as tears ran down her cheeks "YOU MONSTER!"

"Humanity made me a monster, made us into monsters, I thought you understood that!" Adam barked back reaching down to grab Blake by her throat dragging her up to her feet "but you ran like a filthy coward and bowed to those we swore to overthrow! To think I once care for you, that I loved you, that I still love you" he continued squeezing Blake's throat making her gasp and choke as she weakly struggled in his grasp "that is why it pains me to do this my love, oh how I wish I could draw this out, to relish in your agony but the White Fang cannot tolerate traitors, goodbye my darling"

Dropping Blake down to her knees Adam readied his Blade again, the Cat Faunus unable to do anything but close her eyes as he then swiftly brought Wilt down on her neck

The moment the metal of his Sword touched her skin Blake's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright, her golden eyes scanning her surroundings as she hyperventilated, she wasn't at Beacon, nothing was on fire and no one was dying

She was safe in bed

Glancing around the bedroom in a panic Blake breathed heavily trying to slow her heart rate as she reassured herself that she was safe, hearing a noise behind her she looked back to find Yang and Sun slowly stirring, after Salem, Cinder and Adam had been beaten and somewhat peace was returned to Remnant Blake found herself in turmoil again when she found her feelings conflicted between Sun and Yang unable to decide who she loved more or who she was willing to hurt with dismissal, eventually she came to the conclusion that she couldn't choose between them but to her delight both Sun and Yang were perfectly willing to share her

As Yang rolled over onto her left side she made the covers slip from her revealing the stump of her right arm, the sight of it making Blake's heart clench and her eyes burn _"my fault" _she gasped internally, those two words having haunted the Cat Faunus ever since the White Fang's attack on Beacon, her actions having gotten one of her closest friends and one of the loves of her life near crippled

Feeling her heart throb with regret Blake began to climb out of her, she needed to get out, needed some air, rushing straight out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the front door, before her hand reached the door handle though a voice behind her stopped her "where are you going Kitten?" Sun asked her lazily leaning against the wall having followed her from the moment she had left the bedroom

"I…I just need some air" Blake replied refusing to turn around "I'll be back in a few minutes" she added as she turned the door handle

"Blake you're naked"

Pausing from Sun's words Blake looked down to realize that she had in fact neglected to get dressed in her hurry to get out, her hands beginning to shake and her ears twitching wildly as Sun gently wrapped his arms around her "Adam nightmare again?" he asked to which Blake just nodded slowly "let's get back to bed"

Putting up no resistance Blake allowed Sun to lead her back up the stairs to the bedroom where Yang was waiting for them in bed "sorry…" Blake mumbled keeping her head down in shame

"Hey, none of that now" Yang hushed her taking Blake's hands to pull her onto the bed with her whilst Sun climbed on after her

"It's been five years, I should be over this by now" Blake replied as she curled up into a ball hugging her knees "I should be done with him but I can't get him out of my head, he shouldn't be haunting me anymore"

"We all have our nightmares, I still have mine about my mom" Yang explained gently stroking Blake's hair, the memory of finding out that Raven had sided with Salem in her goal to wipe out humanity still burned inside Yang's mind just as much as the day she had to deal with her mother to make sure her dream of a Grimm dominated Remnant would never come true

_It had all happened in one day five years ago, after Ruby had mastered her Silver Eye powers she along with Jaune, Ren, Nora and Qrow had gone to deal with Salem it was found out that the White Fang was planning an attack on Atlas, more importantly the headquarters of the Schnee Dust Industry, Adam having planned to execute Weiss's father personally both as revenge for all the Faunus he had hurt as chairman of the Dust company and to cripple humanities Dust supplies in the process, of course Weiss and Winter had wanted to face him in their fathers defence but Blake managed to convince them to stand down and simply focus on protecting their father whilst she dealt with Adam_

_Yang and Sun of course weren't as willing to listen to Blake's advice about not taking Adam on refusing to leave her side as she headed to the roof of the multi-storey building where the Bull Faunus was making his entrance via aircraft, the look on Adam's face when he found that Schnee Industry's first line of defence was a White Fang defector was almost enough to lighten Blake's mood as she readied her weapon_

_As expected Adam did not make the fight easy, the only good thing that came out of it was the fact that he decided to face the three of them alone sending his Lieutenant down with the rest of the White Fang to assault to building where Weiss, Winter and dozens of ATLAS troops awaited them, throughout the fight Adam kept his focus primarily on Blake simply batting and shrugging Yang and Sun aside whenever they tried to draw his attention as the Bull Taurus utilized both physical and psychological attacks to wear Blake down_

_Eventually knocking Blake down and separating her from Gambol Shroud Adam quickly went in for the kill only to be blocked by Sun as Yang rushed to Blake's side, the Monkey Faunus fighting with just as much rage and hate as the Bull having long gotten over the idea of talking things out with Adam and that a peaceful solution with him wasn't a possibility and thanks to his intense training after the fall of Beacon Sun actually lasted longer than five seconds against Adam_

_Unfortunately Adam hadn't let himself get sloppy after he had claimed Beacon soon getting the upper hand over Sun, forcing him to split Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang into its Gunchucks form and even disarming the Monkey Faunus of Jingu Bang cutting through the chain that held the Shotguns together, utilizing Sun's surprise at his weapons damage Adam swung Wilt in a savage upper cut slash carving the Blade across Sun's chest_

_Sun had the last laugh in the situation though, as he fell back from the crippling blow he took aim with Riyu Bang shooting Adam point blank in the face, the close quarters Shotgun blast pushing straight through the Bull Faunus's Aura to destroy his mask, one of his eyes and even break off one of his horns making him recoil with pain and fury_

_Half blind Adam went from a cool calculated fighter to full berserker in a matter of seconds enraged by the damage Sun had managed to inflict on him which he quickly aimed as Blake and Yang, with Blake still down Yang quickly stepped up to hold Adam off bringing as much rage as he did, her new synthetic arm with the right Gauntlet of Ember Celica built in giving her a sizeable advantage able to strike from two different directions especially on Adam's now blind side_

_Unfortunately like Sun before her Yang eventually found herself being overwhelmed by Adam, his rage matching hers fighting just as skilled with one eye as he did with two managed to cut off her prosthetic arm before shutting her back making her land on her back hard giving him the chance to pin her under him with his Blade held high ready to add another human to his already exceedingly high tally of kills_

_That was until he suddenly spat blood as Gambol Shroud suddenly through his back and chest impaling him all the way through, Blake having used the brawl between him and Yang to check on Sun to make she he was still breathing before sneaking up on Adam for the killing blow_

"_So my heart finally cuts mine out"_

_Adam's final words still haunted Blake to his day, having made her freeze up when he uttered them through pained coughs forcing Yang to be the one to finish him off, cocking the remaining Gauntlet of Ember Celica and slugging the Bull Taurus straight in the face blasting every round in the Gauntlet as well with the punch, the force of the hit sending him flying off of her and over the edge of the building causing him to fall several dozen stories to the concrete below_

_With Adam got the White Fang's moral was crushed, a good sizeable chunk of their forces dropping their weapons and surrendering immediately seeing no way of winning with their great leader gone whilst the rest fought to the very end despite it now being a losing battle in which ATLAS soon claimed victory mopping up the last of the fighting terrorist troops whilst taking in those who surrender for interrogation and incarceration_

"He's gone Kitten, you killed him yourself" Sun pointed out as he gently slid his hands in between Blake and Yang to join in their embrace

"Technically I killed him but whatever" Yang interjected to which Sun raised an eyebrow "it's ok to have nightmares Blake, we went through hell, I still have nightmares"

"You don't have them as bad as mine…." Blake replied finding comfort in the warmth of her lovers twin embrace

"Adam cared for you, he was once a good man, had good intentions, you had a reason to hold onto him for so long, my mother on the other hand…." Yang replied trailing off as her mind went back to the day that Adam was taken down, the day she was also forced to kill her mother

_After Adam's remains had been collected, being just Wilt and Blush and a few scraps of clothing as he had turned to Dust half way on his descent, the news was broadcast that Salem had fallen and Cinder had also met her end so celebration was immediately on everyone's mind_

_That was until Yang noticed something in the corner of her eye, hiding amongst the crowd was Raven Branwen, silently her mother issues Yang a challenge, beckoning her to follow before disappearing into the crowd prompting Yang to follow despite the fact that she was fatigued from the fight with Adam and was still missing her right arm, Blake and Sun being in no condition to follow her meaning she had no back up when things went south_

_Yang still to this day refused to say what had happened when she had confronted Raven about her alignment with Salem and her hatred of humanity, all anyone knew that the fire that came from the abandoned building several blocks away from Schnee Industries was on par with a small Star that completed levelled the several story structure and when Yang came back with Raven's mask and Sword in her remaining hand nobody had the courage or heart to question her about it_

Shaking the memory from her mind Yang decided that dwelling in the past wasn't going to help Blake and that they should focus on getting her calmed down and back to sleep, gently cupping the Cat Faunus's chin Yang raised her face to make her look up at her before gently capturing her lips in a sweet kiss, knowing this routine all too well Sun joined in moving one hand up to cup one of Blake's breasts whilst the other moved down to gently rub her clit

Gasping into Yang's mouth Blake let herself go limp allowing her lovers to have their way with her, whimpering as Yang moved her lips to her throat whilst Sun's rough finger tips worked the sensitive nub of her clit "let me go down on her first" the blonde breathed against the raven haired girls throat coaxing Sun to lay Blake back whilst she slowly kissed down her front

"Y-Yang" Blake panted as the blonde's hot tongue moved to her sensitive core before her moans were muffled when Sun leaned down to kiss her deeply, the Monkey Faunus holding Blake down with his hands on her wrists whilst his tail gently wrapped around her arm as Yang gently worked her tongue along her slit

As Yang got to work on her Sun gently kissed along her jawline causing his necklace to run gently across Blake's face making her flinch as she felt the new sharp addition to his jewellery

Adam's horn

After Adam's defeat Sun revealed when the trio reached the bottom floor of the building that he had picked up his broken off horn and intended to wear it as a trophy, at first Blake had been against the idea claiming that it made Sun no better than the human bigots that would eagerly take Adam's or any other Faunus's head as a trophy to further display their belief of Faunus being mere animals

Sun's counter argument however was the simple fact that Adam was nothing more than an animal that only acted to prove human's right in their bigotry no matter what he believed he was doing which Blake couldn't argue with, now Sun had been wearing the horn on his necklace for five years now and despite Blake having gotten over her initial disagreement over it she still wasn't entirely comfortable with it

As Sun laid out on his stomach to get himself comfortable Yang spread Blake's legs wider before burying her face between them, her tongue, lips and teeth getting to work on the Cat Faunus's soon dripping core making her pant and purr loud against Sun's mouth as he reclaimed her lips

With how tense Blake had been recently it didn't take long for Yang to bring her to climax with her skilled tongue and fingers coating Yang's mouth with her release making the blonde titter "get her all warmed up for ya" Yang breathed wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as Sun moved down to swap positions with her

As Sun took his position between Blake's legs Yang quickly hopped off of the bed to head to the closet to retrieve one of her many prosthetic arms, having 'one for every occasion' as the Blonde would regularly joke since she had five of them, two for everyday use and three made specifically for different levels of combat, human, Grimm and Mech, the combat ones all built so that the right Gauntlet of Ember Celica could be slipped on at the wrist

Taking one of her everyday use arms and attaching it Yang turned to find Sun pulling Blake onto his lap, the pair having grown highly found of the sitting up position for sex as it was perfect for embracing during

Keening as she slowly sank down on Sun's manhood Blake placed her hands against her front to steady herself as he held her waist, as she trailed her fingers along Sun's pectorals though Blake flinched when her finger tips met with the long garish scar that ran from his right collar bone to his left hip, an eternal reminder of what happens when you invoke Adam's rage, tracing the scar with a finger Blake gasped as Sun took hold of her wrist

"Don't look at it"

"Sun…."

"Don't look at it Kitten" Sun repeated wanting to make sure that Blake focused on anything but the past "look at me" he added cupping Blake's chin drawing her attention from his scar to his face before kissing her deep again, his tail winding around her waist to hold her in place as he ground up into her making her moan and simper

Climbing back onto the bed Blake gently bounced on Sun's cock Yang embraced her from behind, her prosthetic moving up to clutch her breast whilst her real hand returned to her clit, rubbing it as Sun's cock worked her pussy soon reducing the Cat Faunus's mind to a white haze of pleasure, unable to remember her own name let alone think of the sins of the past

It was nearly an hour later when Blake was fully calmed, her body thrumming with pleasure and her limbs and eyes heavy with fatigue the Cat Faunus quickly fell back to sleep against Sun's chest after her final orgasms aftershocks died down "this is the third time this week, her night terrors are getting worse" Sun pointed out as he gently laid Blake down "you think she should see someone about them?"

"Like therapy? What could she say to a shrink that she hasn't already said to us? I had to kill my ex-boyfriend so he wouldn't kill me and now I feel guilty? You heard what the doctor said after the first few nightmares, it's PTSD, you can't fix that, you can only give her time and hope she gets better" Yang replied as she undid her prosthetic

"Yeah I know, just sick of feeling useless whilst she suffers is all" Sun sighed gently stroking Blake's hair

"So am I Sun, we can only wait and hope, she's a tough girl, she'll pull through this"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	8. To meet the Reaper and walk away

To meet the Reaper and walk away

(Revival AU)

It was mornings like this that had Jaune wondering if he had even woken up, slowly awakening to the feeling of the soft breeze coming through the window Jaune smiled at the image of Pyrrha sleeping peacefully next to him, the Spartan girl facing him in her sleep allowing him to admire her perfect features as she rested

Gently cupping the Spartan girls cheek Jaune smiled softly as she mumbled in her sleep and nuzzled into her palm, his smile quickly fell as his gaze fell from her face to her collarbone and the small entry wound scar that permanently blemished her otherwise goddess-like features, the sight of the wound sending Jaune's mind back to the day Salem fell, the day Qrow brought Pyrrha back from the dead

_It had all happened in a single day_

_The moment Ruby fully had her Silver Eye powers mastered she had insisted on going after Cinder and Salem immediately and whilst apprehensive at first wanting Ruby to rest Qrow eventually agreed to accompany her, of course upon hearing of Ruby's plan Jaune, Ren and Nora insisted on coming along as well to finally get their chance to avenge Pyrrha_

_Upon reaching Salem's sanctum however Ren and Nora were cut off from the others by a large group of Ursa forcing them to stay behind to fend them off leaving Ruby, Jaune and Qrow to go on without them, as they got closer and closer to where Salem resided Qrow kept commenting on the sheer amount of Aura and Dust that coated the air, able to practically touch the energy with his bare hands until finally when they reached a peak in a high hill side he stopped stating that the amount of Aura and Dust there was perfect and before Ruby and Jaune could question him on what he meant he dropped a bombshell they had never expected_

_He knew how to revive the dead_

_Well 'remake' the dead as he put it more specifically, it was a ritual that he had learned how to perform through intense practice and training after learning of its existence, practicing by 'reviving' small animals through Dust and Aura at the cost of his own Aura, animals were simple enough taking only a quarter of his Aura reserves to perform, a third max but through further research he found that, as expected, humans and Faunus revival took a lot more Aura_

_A fatal amount to be exact, a literal life for a life so when Pyrrha was killed Qrow kept the ritual quiet knowing that performing it would only put Jaune's, Ren's and Nora's mourning upon his own family_

_But now he was reconsidering the idea since there seemed to be enough Aura in the air itself to pull off the ritual remotely safely and even then if the Aura in the air wasn't enough they had Jaune and his near limitless supply of Aura to provide for the ritual_

_Despite the risks explained by Qrow Jaune eagerly agreed to the ritual since it would be his only chance to see Pyrrha again to the ritual was started, Ruby using her Aura to help stabilize it whilst Qrow drew upon his own Aura supply as well as from the air around them to start it up, forming a bright glowing circle on the ground to which Pyrrha's circlet was placed in the centre of it as a focus_

_It seemed to go fine at first aside from the occasional noises of discomfort from Qrow as even with the heavy abundance of Aura the ritual still was taking a heavy toll on him and even Jaune was feeling the strain as his Aura reserves were tapped into, not that he noticed however as his eyes were glued to the circlet and how it moved, rolling onto its 'back' in a way that mirrored how it would look if worn by someone lying down_

_And then Pyrrha's body began to form before his very eyes_

_Slowly but surely the image of Pyrrha was recreated from the Dust and Aura surrounding them, her head, neck, shoulders, torso and everything below it slowly forming before her features began to take form as well_

_The ritual didn't go off without a hitch however though as before it could be completely finished Cinder had attempted to stop it, her failed assassination attempt on Salem in hopes of gaining her power having resulted in the anarchist having most of her power stripped away as punishment, now she was panicking, desperate to hold onto any semblance of control to the point that upon being told of the ritual by Salem who knew all along that it was happening she raced straight over to try and stop it and since both Qrow and Ruby were too preoccupied with the ritual it was up to Jaune to stop her_

_Thankfully because of the training he had put in since the fall of Beacon Jaune was far more capable than he once was surprising Cinder as he held her off, even with her power stripped however Cinder was still extremely dangerous so Jaune didn't have an easy time of keeping her at bay suffering more than a few burns and an Arrow through the shoulder before he finally got the better of her, a powerful Shield bash to the chest after she had landed from an aerial Arrow volley attack managing to send the Anarchist flying to which she landed hard on her back with her Bow far out of reach and Jaune's Sword to her throat to prevent her from retrieving it_

_What Jaune did next still haunted him to this day, when he had sworn to become a Huntsman he took a personal oath to only kill Grimm, not humans or Faunus, he would leave the law to deal with them but when Cinder looked up at him with an arrogant smirk on her lips despite her best position taunting him about making a 'fake Pyrrha' to replace his lost girlfriend something in him snapped, not realizing that he was moving before Crocea Mors was carved across her throat_

_As Cinder's blood stained the ground both hers and Jaune's eyes were wide with shock, the Anarchist croaking as she tried to speak before falling silent, her head slumping forward as her body turned jet black and crumbled into ash_

_What happened next surprised and shocked Jaune just as much as the fact that he had just killed someone, as Cinder's body crumbled the bright light of the Fall Maiden's power rose from the ashes to seek a new host and since Jaune was male it couldn't enter him, instead it then sought out the one it felt the most connected to, the being that was almost its host several months beforehand, the light darting forward to Pyrrha's now almost completely formed body bonding with it to complete the ritual and the moment it settled into her body her eyes shot open and she took her first breath in almost a year_

That had been over five years ago yet Jaune still remembered it like it was yesterday and despite the fact that Pyrrha was now the Fall Maiden fully being far more powerful than she once was the thought of losing her again terrified Jaune to this day, stroking her cheek again the blond smiled softly as Pyrrha slowly awoke "morning" he greeted her as she sleepily nuzzled her face against his palm

"Mmmm morning" Pyrrha breathed back leaning forward to nuzzle her forehead against his before leaning in closer to press her mouth to his, humming against his lips as she felt his strong solid arms wrap around her pulling her lithe naked body against his, her back arching as she felt his morning glory press against her core to which she wrapped her legs around his waist as he rolled on top of her

After graduation from the rebuilt Beacon and Pyrrha coming fully to terms with her revival and full status as the Fall Maiden Team JNPR spend the years afterwards travelling the world of Remnant, Ren and Nora having sworn themselves to Pyrrha's service as her 'bodyguards' so that her duty would break up the Team and of course Jaune outright refused to leave her side no matter what

Because of their duties JNPR was constantly on the move helping those in need and going where the presence of a Maiden was called for, this meant that Jaune and Pyrrha got very little privacy so they mainly relied on morning sex to satisfy their needs

Deepening their kiss Jaune pushed his hips forward to slowly sink his manhood into Pyrrha's welcoming pussy, both of them groaning with pleasure from the entry as Pyrrha arched her back more and tightened her legs to bring Jaune deeper inside of her breaking the kiss to let out a gasp of pleasure as he pressed against her cervix "oh Jaune!" the Maiden gasped to which he quickly covered her mouth with a strong hand as Nora and Ren were most likely still sleeping in the next room, the Team having rented a couple of cheap motel rooms to stay in during their visit to Vacuo

Despite wanting to go slow and enjoy every moment with Pyrrha time was never on the couples side when it came to sex, forcing him to go as fast and hard as possible striving to make Pyrrha orgasm before he did, luckily for him the redhead had developed an almost hair trigger because of their many quick trysts only taking a couple of minutes to reach her climax, her legs tightening even harder around his waist as she bit down on his hand to muffle her scream of pleasure, Jaune soon joining her over the edge making the redhead moan against his hand as he released deep inside of her

Coming down from their orgasm high the couple exchanged another warm kiss before separating to get up and get ready for the day, Jaune rolling out of bed to find his boxers whilst Pyrrha got up and went to the desk on the other side of the room to retrieve her hairbrush and small beauty mirror Nora had nagged her into buying to fix her sex messed hair

Watching as Pyrrha combed her hair Jaune's attention was quickly drawn to the Arrow scar on her back when she moved her hair, the question he had always refrained from asking coming back to mind as he was once again reminded that Pyrrha had once died and this time he couldn't keep the question to himself "Pyrrha? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Jaune" Pyrrha replied

"What's death like?" Jaune asked immediately making Pyrrha freeze on the spot making Jaune regret his words "I…I mean…we're all going to die sometime…well you already have but…oh damn it forget I said anything" he stammered realizing how stupid and insensitive his question sounded

Turning around to find Jaune berating himself under his breath as he got dressed Pyrrha placed her hairbrush down with a sigh "it's ok Jaune, I knew this question was coming sooner or later" she soothed him as she walked back to the bed

"Really?"

"Yeah, well to be honest I expected Nora to ask first but I knew I'd be explaining it sooner or later"

"It's just with what we do we could die any day now, I just wanted to know if I should be scared when my time comes" Jaune explained as Pyrrha sat him down on the bed sitting next to him and taking his hand "and honestly you're the only person in the world who can answer that question truthfully"

Nodding at his explanation Pyrrha squeezed his hand taking a deep breath before speaking "dying was…scary at first, I knew from the start that I wasn't going to walk away from that fight with Cinder but when I was on my knees with her Bow aimed at me I was terrified, when she shot me it was quick, pain for a few seconds and then…nothing, I was gone" Pyrrha explained to which Jaune just nodded and listened "after that I could feel myself falling apart even though I was dead, my Aura, my very being was being dispersed into the world and I…I think I became one with everything, everything is made from Dust and Aura so I guess when we die we join it, it'll happen to all of us and it'll happy again to me one day"

Nodding again Jaune squeezed Pyrrha's hand tighter using his free hand to cup her face "Pyrrha I swear to you, when you die again it won't be in combat, you'll be old, comfortable and surrounded by your loved ones, I won't let you die like you did before again"

"You can't promise that Jaune" Pyrrha replied with a dry smile appreciative of the sentiment none the less

"Pyrrha" Jaune continued assertive turning her head to make her face him "I swear as an Arc, on my families name and honour, I swear you will not die like that again" he promised and this time Pyrrha almost believed him, there was no way he could make his promise happen without fail but she knew deep down that he would do everything in his power to make it happen and that was enough for her, the couple exchanging another quick warm kiss before going back to getting ready for the day

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	9. Phantom pains

Phantom pains

(Revival AU)

"Fuck!"

The sound of Yang's loud curse and the shattering of a glass drew Sun's attention from the TV to the kitchen of the small house he shared with Blake and Yang, Blake having left earlier that day to visit her parents leaving the Monkey Faunus along with Yang which alone was a very rare occurrence

Hopping up from the couch Sun quickly headed to the kitchen to find Yang clutching at her arm stump, her prosthetic laying on the floor in a way that made it obvious that the blonde had ripped it off rather than removed it normally as it lay among the shattered glass "what happened Goldilocks?" he asked heading over to Yang's side

"Damn arm!" the blonde bit back through gritted teeth squeezing the stump "five damn years and it still fucking hurts!"

Phantom pain, it was something that Yang had to quickly deal with since the loss of her right arm, whilst she quickly got used to not having it anymore and swiftly learned how to use her many prosthetics her body seemed to have different ideas resulting in many times over the years that she could swear that she could feel that her right arm was still there, able to somehow feel the fingers of the lost hand stretch and clench when there was nothing there

And of course, feel the pain of losing it over and over again

Giving Yang a sympathetic smile as she nursed her aching arm stump Sun placed a hand on her shoulder "is there any way I can help?"

"No…no I'm good, it'll pass" Yang replied before grunting again as the stump ached even worse "close your eyes, count to three, close your eyes, count to three" she began to mutter to herself whilst scrunching her eyes shut, a small mantra she had made up to help focus away from the pain whenever it came

Realizing that this was a worse episode than normal Sun decided to go against Yang's dismissal, standing behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders gently kneading them making Yang go rigid with a hissed breath "Sun, I said it's fine" she stated before leading out an audible moan visibly relaxing as she did so

"Come on Yang, you don't need to be one woman army badass all the time, just let a guy help out every once in a while" Sun replied with a cheeky grin before applying more pressure to Yang's shoulders, kneading out the knots that had built up from the stress brought about from the phantom pains

Under Sun's ministrations Yang's complaints quickly melted away, rolling her head back as his hands moved from her shoulders to her neck "ok, maybe you can help a little" she sighed moving back to recline against him as she felt the tightness in her shoulders disappear

"That-a girl" Sun grinned "let's take this to the couch though, don't want you going all ragdoll whilst you're standing up" he suggested to which Yang agreed, her legs already feeling weak from his work on her allowing the Monkey Faunus to guide her to the living room where she laid down on her front allowing Sun to straddle her lower back to continue the massage

"You know, it's almost weird doing stuff without Blake around" Yang commented as Sun started to work the knots out of her back

"Well she did say we should do more things together, we share her so she said she should share us" Sun responded sliding his hands under Yang's top to work her sides making the blonde hum with approval

Biting her lip as she felt Sun's fingertips trace the sides of her breasts Yang looked back over her shoulder at him "you know, this massage is all well and good and all but you know what would really make me feel better right now?" she grinned cheekily "how about a quick lay?"

"If it'll help who am I to say no?" the Monkey Faunus smirked back sitting up on his knees to let Yang roll over onto her back, lifting up her arms to allow Sun to remove her tank top letting her full bare breasts to bounce free to which Sun raised an eyebrow

"I don't do underwear at home" the blonde shrugged back before lifting her hips to help Sun remove her pants, kicking off her shoes as she did so as Sun stripped her down to nothing "now get to work Monkey boy, my arm's starting to ache again"

Ignoring her comment Sun did as he was told, sliding further down the couch until his face met her groin, his hands taking hold of her firm powerful thighs pulling them apart before he leaned in giving her slit a teasing lick making Yang bite her lip lustfully "what's with the teasing Monkey Boy? Come on and give me the good stuff" she breathed before letting out a moan as Sun pressed his tongue to her clit

"What's the rush Goldilocks?" the Faunus grinned before pressing two fingers to her clit making her hips buck towards him

Arching her back as she then felt his tail teasing her slit Yang wrapped her legs around him using them to pull the Monkey Faunus closer to her "you wanted to take care of me so fucking take care of me, or maybe I could just snap your spine like a twig, your choice" she teased poking her tongue out at him

"I'll be good" Sun quickly responded with mock fear making Yang smirk as she relaxed her legs, letting him pull away to undo his pants, her eyes glued to his groin as he freed his erection

"That's a good boy" Yang grinned getting more comfortable on the couch as Sun lined himself up with her core, gently teasing her folds before slowly sliding into her burning pussy "fuck! That's it, nice and deep" she moaned locking her legs tight around Sun's waist again, the pain in her arm stump quickly forgotten as the Faunus began to thrust hard and deep into her

"Damn Goldilocks, you feel like a fucking furnace" Sun panted as Yang began to heat up from pleasure, her hair starting to glow as she squeezed tighter and hotter around him, her legs tight around his waist as her remaining hand clutched at his bicep

"You love it Monkey Boy, now harder, I'm gonna cum!" the blonde panted back, her hair glowing brighter and starting to steam making Sun worry about setting the couch on fire, Yang not seeming to care in the slightest as she bucked her hips to match his thrusts feeling her groin tighten more and more with every passing moment

Moving a hand from the couch to Yang's breasts Sun took hold of one giving it a firm squeeze which was more than enough to send the blonde over the edge, her pussy clenching so tight that Sun was unable to move, only groaning with pleasure at the intense mixture of pressure and heat around his cock brought him to climax moments later

Collapsing back on the couch Yang panted heavily for breath as her body revelled in her body orgasm aftershocks, the couch cushions steaming under her but not to the point that they threatened to burst into flames "feeling better Goldilocks?" Sun panted wiping the sweat from his brow as Yang felt like a radiator under him

"Hmmm, I dunno, my arms feeling a little better" Yang grinned back before tightening her legs around Sun's waist again making him grunt at the sudden action "I think a round two is in order"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	10. The Ninja who tamed the Viking

The Ninja who tamed the Viking

(Revival AU)

_Snap!_

"Nora, come here"

Perking up at the sound of Ren's' snapping fingers Nora immediately turned to face him, her broad signature grin lacing her features immediately as she shot over to stand in front of her lover "yes Ren?"

"What did I tell you not to do this morning?" he asked, the question straight and simple as his pink eyes bored into her wide blue ones

"Drink all the coffee" Nora replied in a mock innocent tone, remembering fondly at how the other guests of the motel they were staying at including Jaune and Pyrrha stared at her in shock as she drank every drop of coffee from the large coffee machine in the dining area which left her hyper for most the day, only calming down around late afternoon

"And what did you do?"

"Drank all the coffee" she admitted, her grin never leaving her face as she held her hands behind her back brushing her foot along the floor like a child being scolded "have I been a bad girl?"

_Snap!_

"Yes Nora, very bad"

Another snap of his fingers had the redhead flinching slightly on her toes, her broad grin never leaving her face as she fluttered her big blue eyes up at him, her excitement for what was coming next barely contained as Ren continued to glare down at her making her fidget and shudder eagerly awaiting her 'punishment' which soon came with another snap of Ren's fingers

"Undress Nora"

Beaming at the command Nora was quick to comply, thankful that Ren had locked their motel room door before starting as she quick shed her clothing to stand naked in front of him, her eyes glistening with glee as she awaited his next command

_Snap!_

"Kneel Nora"

Flinching at the snap of his fingers again Nora quickly dropped to her knees, her core tingling with anticipation biting her lip as her face became level with his groin "you may proceed" he then told her turning her bright grin from eager to perverse immediately, her hands going straight to his pants to undo them eagerly pulling out his manhood taking a moment to admire it before taking it into her mouth

Like with Jaune and Pyrrha Nora and Ren didn't have the luxury of spending hours alone anymore meaning Nora relished any occasion that she got to spend with Ren sexually and now the act of simply touching him in such a way sent her arousal skyrocketing, her core soon dripping onto the carpet as she slowly bobbed her head along his length, her crystal blue eyes wide and alert as she stared up into his sharp pink ones

"That's a good girl Nora, keep going, you stop when I tell you to stop" he instructed her firmly making her moan and nod on his manhood, her tongue working every inch it could reach as she hummed and moaned around him relishing his taste

Staring down at Nora Ren focused on keeping his expression stoic and stern, he was meant to be punishing Nora for his misbehaviour and whilst he was also using it as an excuse for some much needed alone time with her he didn't want her to get away with her behaviour so easily "look at me Nora, don't you dare look away, disobey and this stops" he instructed knowing that stopping the 'punishment' would scare Nora more than the punishment itself

Gasping at his command Nora opened her eyes wider for him, maintaining eye contact as she bobbed her head steadily faster, the redhead wanting nothing more than to just close her eyes and put her all into the blowjob but Ren wasn't like her, he liked things slow and steady and since he was in charge at that moment that's how she had to do it too no matter how much her body ached to go faster

After a few minutes of her sucking Nora began to feel Ren's cock throb against her tongue making her moan with glee expecting him to feed her his seed but to her dismay she heard another snap of his fingers "stop"

Pulling away from Ren's cock Nora stared up at him with shock "put you were about to…"

_Snap!_

"Do you want this to stop all together Nora?"

Gasping Nora quickly shook her head, her grin still present as she adored the dominant aura Ren was giving off, she was so used to being the dominant one in the relationship, the one that decided what they did with Ren just going along with it that it felt nice to not be the one in control for once "stand Nora" he commanded to which she immediately rose to her feet

"Good girl, now bend over the bed" he instructed sending a jolt of arousal straight to Nora's core, the redhead eagerly obeying happy that the best part was finally happening, quickly assuming the position Nora looked back eagerly over her shoulder pushing her ass out for Ren as he stood behind her "now you do not cum until I say so, if you cum without permission there will be no sex for a month, understand?"

Gasping at his statement Nora looked at him like he was lying before realizing that he was very serious, unlike most men Ren could easily forgo sex, using his meditation to suppress his desires until they were null and void, between them Nora was the one that needed release every few days and the one that would suffer without it

"I'll be good" she breathed as her core clenched with desire, her skin bristling as she felt Ren's fingertips run teasingly down her spine "Ren…please…"

"Hush now" he instructed her as he then slowly pushed into her needy core, every inch of him passing into her far too slowly for her liking yet the pleasure it caused her made her want to scream, clenching her teeth to suppress her scream of pleasure as Ren finally bottomed out inside of her "good girl Nora, now stay still, if you move this stops"

Nodding Nora bit down on the bed sheets as Ren slowly thrust into her, his manhood reaching all the right places with every thrust sending jolts of pleasure through her body and coupled with the fact that she and Ren hadn't had sex in at least a week previously Nora felt her orgasm building up much faster than normal "R…Ren…"

"I know Nora, just hold on, you can't cum yet" Ren instructed keeping his pace slow and steady making Nora whimper and whine, her toes curling as she gripped the bedsheets tighter as Ren reached under her to take hold of her breasts, squeezing them firmly making her cry out through her gritted teeth

"Ahhh! Ren…Ren please!" she begged as her groin tightened up even more

"Not yet Nora" Ren breathed in her ear as his thrusts got steadily harder, the redhead starting to squirm under him kicking her feet as she fought back her orgasm, tears streaming down her cheeks as Ren's cock repeatedly hit all the right places "be a good girl and you can cum soon" he told her planting a kiss on the back of her neck sending another jolt of arousal down her spine

As Ren's pace got faster and faster Nora bit down on the bedsheets as she felt like she was literally going to explode, her entire body shaking and her core clenching painfully tight around Ren and if he denied her any longer she swore she was going to…

"Cum now Nora"

The moment those words left Ren's lips Nora all but blacked out for several seconds, finally able to let herself cum her body thrummed and shook with ecstasy as her core clenched and rippled around Ren's cock, her pants and moans coming out along with incoherent babbles as she only just felt Ren's release inside of her along with her climax before collapsing listless to the bed panting heavily with pleasure

"No then, have you learned your lesson Nora?" Ren asked as he pulled away and did up his pants only getting a tired mumble in response "I'll take that as a yes" he added with a quirked lip, knowing full well Nora would be back to her 'misbehaving ways' in a couple of days or so

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
